


It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert decides to phone Aaron after one drink too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago after listening to Lady Antebellum - Need You Now, hence the title. Thought I'd get it finished and out there. Just a cute little bit of fluff between the boys, eventually.

Aaron tried to ignore his phone, did everything he could think of to distract himself but after the seventh missed call he couldn’t take the vibrating anymore. Not even bothering to look who was calling, there was only one person that would call at this hour and he had no intention of giving him what he wanted.

“Yeah what?” Aaron growled in greeting.

“I'm a little drunk,” the caller announced.

“No? Really?” Aaron said, sarcasm dripping from every word, he guessed as much.

“Why are you ringing Robert?”

“I'm drunk,” Robert said as if that was explanation enough.

“Yeah you mentioned that,” Aaron said his annoyance started to show in is voice.

“What do you want?” Aaron added, wondering why he was still on the phone or why he even answered it in the first place, but he knew the answer, because it was him.

“You Aaron, I want you, I need you,” Robert said, as if it was that simple.

“Robert,” Aaron barked, he’d had enough.

“I've been watching the door all night, hoping you would walk in.”

“Well I didn't,” Aaron retorted.

“Why?” Robert whined like the big kid he was.

Aaron didn’t answer. What was he supposed to say? That it was too hard to see him, too hard to know that he couldn’t touch him, kiss him like he wanted to. That seeing him every day and not being able to do a damn this about it broke his heart. No, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t do that to himself anymore, and besides he wouldn’t want to give Robert the satisfaction.

“I wanted to see you,” Robert mumbled to the silence.

“Well we don’t always get what we want do we Robert,” Aaron replied sadly.

He knew this all too well, all he wanted was Robert and he couldn’t have him, not the way he wanted. So he wouldn’t have him at all, at least that’s what he told himself time and time again.

“Go home Robert,” Aaron huffed.

“But Aaron…….”

“No buts Robert.” Robert sniggered,

“You said butts.”

Aaron couldn't but help laugh at his childishness.

“I like it when you laugh,” Robert admitted the drink making him more honest than normal.

He likes my laugh Aaron thought before shaking his head, knowing the only reason Robert was saying words like that was because he’d had a skinfull.

“How much have you had to drink exactly?” Aaron quizzed.

“A few.”

“Where are you?” Aaron quizzed again, annoying himself that he cared enough to ask.

“I don't know, going to find my car,” Robert slurred, taking the keys from his pocket.

“You're joking right,” Aaron chuckled, not taking him seriously, but even as he said it he could hear Roberts keys jangling in the background.

“Robert you cannot be serious!” Aaron yelled before he heard a bang.

“Robert!”

“ROBERT!”

“Yep still here just dropped you for a second,” Robert answered much to the relief of a now frantic Aaron.

“Right tell me where you are, now.”

The authority in Aaron's tone made Robert twitch with arousal.

“You gonna come rescue me?” Robert teased.

“If I have to,” Aaron scoffed, he didn’t have time for Roberts games now, all he wanted was for the idiot to be safe, because if anything happened to him, no he couldn’t even imagine it.

“You are not driving.”

“I’ll be fine,” Robert pretended, secretly hoping Aaron would be his knight in shining armour.

“Robert.” Aaron commanded.

There it was again, that dominance that Robert had no idea he craved until now. Even in his current state he realised if he wanted Aaron he would just have to goad him.

“Bye Aaron.”

“Robert, stop.” Aaron shouted down the phone.

“Ha-ha, make me,” Robert laughed.

“Seriously Robert you cannot drive, where the hell are you anyway?”

“I told you, I’m getting in the car,” Robert said with as much arrogance as he could muster, knowing how much Aaron hated it.

“Tell me where you are, now!” Aaron demanded.

Yes, Robert thought as he heard Aarons growl, that’s what he wanted, he wanted Aaron to get angry, angry Aaron was better than grumpy Aaron. Angry Aaron slammed him into walls, spat hateful words and kissed him with so much passion, and that’s exactly what he wanted right now, he didn’t care what he had to do or say to make it happen.

“I’m........,” Robert looked around and gave a small laugh, somehow, even inebriated he had managed to find his way to him.

“Are you home?” Robert asked a hint of seduction in his voice, even though he was the one who wanted to be seduced.

“Yeah why, what’s that got to do with where you are?”

“Look out the window,” Robert said with a sheepish smile.

“Why Robert?”

“Just look.”

“You’ve got to be joking, right, stay there.”

Aaron couldn’t believe Robert had been downstairs the entire time, he was surprised and a little disappointed he hadn’t just barged through his bedroom door.

“AAAARRONN!!” Robert screeched down the phone trying to get his attention before he left his room.

“What?” Aaron growled.

“Will you wear a tie for me please?” Robert said in the sweetest voice he could.

“What the hell Robert?”

“Pretty please, you look good in a tie.” Robert pleaded.

“No.” Aaron said and ended the call.

He knew he shouldn’t go down there, but he couldn’t leave him in that state, could he. No, he had to at least make sure he got home okay.

When Aaron found him Robert was leant against his precious Audi, slowly undoing his tie. Aaron sucked in a sharp breath at the look Robert gave him. It was a look that Aaron would recall on the nights he was alone.

“No tie,” Robert sulked sticking his bottom lip out as far as he could.

“Doesn’t matter.” Robert decided.

“Robert what the………”

“Hhhmmm, that’s better,” Robert smiled at his handy work.

While Aaron had been distracted, Robert had undone his own tie and wrapped it around Aarons neck. His hand grabbed the silken material as he used it to pull Aarons body flush against his own.

“You think I'm gonna kiss you in this state?” Aaron scoffed, although he knew his body was already betraying him.

“Please Aaron, just one, I won't tell, promise.” Robert whispered.

To make matters worse he made a gesture like locking his mouth and throwing away the key. Aaron thought it was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen Robert do.

“You do realise we are stood in the middle of the village,” Aaron said taking a step back from Robert.

“I don’t care.”

“Not now maybe,” Aaron said sadly.

“Then take me somewhere and have your wicked way me Aaron.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I want you, Robert said closing the gap between them,

“And I know you want me too,” Robert added as he palmed him through his sweats.

Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and shoved him back into the car. He was angry, upset and so fucking turned on he didn’t know what to do.

“You’re drunk,” Aaron hissed, his face so close to Roberts, he could feel his hot breath on his parted lips.

“I’m not that….” but he was cut off by Aarons growl as he smashed their mouths together.

Robert succumbed to Aarons mouth almost immediately, opening up and allowing his probing tongue access. Aaron didn’t know why but he couldn’t take it anymore, the lies, the pain, the hurt, the love. He threw everything he had into that kiss, bending Roberts will under him. He could taste the scotch on his lips as their tongues wrestled for dominance. His pushed his hips up into Roberts, letting him know who was in charge and just when he was about to rip open Roberts shirt, to expose the freckled chest he dreamt about the heavens opened.

Aaron broke away and laughed, even Mother Nature was cock blocking him. He took a second to appreciate a now soaking Robert in front of him before the need to stay dry took over.

“Come on ya muppet,” he chuckled before grabbing Roberts hand.

Aaron dragged the still obviously drunk Robert under the pubs canopy. In an attempt to shield them from the sudden rainstorm, he hadn’t realised just how close Roberts body was until he lost his balance and fell into him. Aaron arms automatically wrapped around Roberts neck as Roberts hands found Aarons cheeks. The passion and hunger they had felt just moments before had being replaced by something else, something softer, something that scared them both. Robert watched as droplets of water ran down from Aarons hair, his eyes followed the trail as it crossed his cheek and ran over his lip. He used his thumb to trace the line his eyes had just followed. Aaron closed his eyes under Roberts touch.

“Stay with me,” he whispered.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Aaron looked up into Roberts eyes.

Robert leant in and gently placed his lips against Aarons, the urgency form before replaced by something else, something he was afraid to admit, even to himself.

“Okay,” he confirmed as he pulled back from Aarons mouth.

Aaron fumbled with the door and guided Robert inside, reminding him softly that they had to be quiet. He helped Robert up the stairs and into his room.

Aaron sat Robert on his bed and bent down to take the intoxicated man’s shoes off. He moved up his body as he freed Robert from his rain soaked clothes. Robert gave up total control to Aaron as he let him peel the wet clothes from his body. He knew he should be making a joke about Aaron watching him naked but the alcohol coursing through his body was taking its toll, he just wanted to close his eyes.

Aaron left Robert on his bed as he took off his own sodden clothing. When he turned back, Robert had stretched out on Aarons small bed and was now snoring softly. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the sight. After a minute of relishing in the fact Robert would actually be spending the night, he climbed in next to him and as he pulled the covers over them both he heard Robert mumble,

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that,” he said back, unable to return the words he knew Robert wanted.

He wasn’t sure how he’d explain this in the morning but right now he didn’t care, for once he wasn’t on his own.

 


End file.
